my season 2
by HHfan4ever
Summary: eddie, loren, max, nora, mel, jake, and kelly all get back from new york and go to the tate's house for dinner. upon their arrival they get a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

loren, eddie, max, nora, mel (eddie flew mel out to new york as a surprise for loren), jake, and kelly all got off of the jet at lax and to nora's request all went to the tate house for a nice family dinner. when they arrived and walked up to the door they didn't expect to see a long, but still narrow box laying on the door step. the guys carried the box inside and set it on the living room floor, while talking about how heavy it actually was. on top of the box was an envelope with nora's name on it. she took it and started reading the leter out loud so everyone could hear.

_~letter~_

_dear nora,_

_i know i have made a lot of mistakes in my life. and as much as i would like to fix them, i know that i can't. it's hard for me to walk away from everything, but i know it is the right thing to do. the contents of this box will be a surprise to you, but all i ask is that you deal with them with care, and understanding. the contents were never really important to me so it is easy to walk away from them. the only thing i hate walking away from is you and loren. i know that i hurt you guys, and i sorry for that. i am leaving the country and never coming back. don't try to find me. please figure out something to do with the contents of the box in a humane manner._

_truly yours, trent_

* * *

nora: well that was...

everybody: weird

loren: why did he say don't try to find me, why would we want to find him?

nora: i don't know sweetie

mel: what i want to know is what does he mean by figure something to do with the contents of the box in a humane way. like what does that mean?

nora: i am so confused right now.

loren: do you want to open the box.

nora: will you open it with me?

loren: of course mom.

nora and loren went to open the box while max, eddie, mel, jake, and kelly stood far away enough to give them some privacy, but close enough that if the girls needed them they weren't to far away. loren and nora opened the box and let out a high pitched scream. the others rushed over to see what was in the box. kelly and mel also let out a high pitched scream, and the guys just took a step back.

eddie, max, and jake: oh my god

* * *

ok so this is my new story. my other story hollywood heights my style was deleted and i can't find it, so i am winging it with this story. let me know what you think.

xoxo

~tina


	2. Chapter 2

45 minutes later- (don't worry you are about to find out what was in the box)

nora, loren, and mel were all still panicking with max and eddie trying to calm them down, while jake tried to calm kelly down.

all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. max opened the door and allowed the two police men into the house while and ambulance sat outside with the three stretchers waiting to be called in. if you haven't guessed it the contents of the box was three young girls out cold. one who looked about loren's age, one not older than 15, and one who appeared to be 3. the emt's carefully placed the girls in the ambulance and headed for the hospital.

one the other side of the room the police officers tried to make sense on what happened.

officer 1: ok can you please explain this one more time, so that we know we have it right?

nora: we all got off of the jet at lax and came here for a nice dinner. when we arrived that box was on the porch. the guys carried it inside and sat it there gently because it was heavy. this letter was taped to the top of the box.

nora handed the letter to the officers and they read it.

officer 2: what is this trent guys last name?

nora: mccall

officer 1: we will figure this out. thank you for your cooperation.

the officers were heading out the door when suddenly...

loren: wait! can we go to the hospital to make sure they are ok?

officer 1: of course you can.

officer 2: have a nice day.

they left. nora turned to loren.

nora: sweetie. are you sure you want to go to the hospital.

loren: yes mom. obviously those girls are somehow related to trent, which means they are somehow related to me. if their is a chance they are my sisters i want to know them.

nora: ok sweetie we can go. as long as it is what you want.

loren: this is what i want.

nora: ok let's go. (turning to everyone else) i'm sorry this happened you guys maybe we can plan the dinner for later this week.

max: no. no. don't worry about it, but i am coming with you.

nora: max are you sure?

max: yes

max hugged nora and eddie spoke up.

eddie: i've been away from you for to long so i am going to.

loren: thanks eddie. (she smiled and gave him a sweet kiss)

mel: me three.

loren: aww thanks mel. and just because i might have sisters doesn't mean anything. you will always be my number one sister.

mel: always

mel and loren smiled and hugged each other.

jake: well you guys are like family to me so i will be there to support you as well.

kelly: as will i

loren went over and hugged them.

loren: thanks guys.

nora: ok well let's go then.

they all left the tate house. got into their cars and drove to the hospital.

* * *

when they arrived they didn't expect to see two male doctors holding two of the girls back from one another.

girl 1: let me go! let me go now!

girl 2: layla! layla! help me layla!

layla: don't worry shelby, just stay calm. LET ME GO YOU CRAZY PERSON!

doctor: layla you need to calm down.

layla: no now let me go.

nora finally spoke up.

nora: what is going one here?

doctor: we are trying to get these girls back to their rooms, but they keep fighting us.

everyone stands there shocked at what they see next.

layla: shelby. listen to me. i know that we swore we would never do this again but on the count of 3 i want you to sing.

loren: (directed towards the group) how would singing help the situation right now?

jake: i have no idea.

shelby: layla are you sure?

layla: 1...

doctor: girls please stop fighting and go back to your rooms.

layla: 2...

shelby and layla give each other a silent nod, while everyone stares in shock.

layla: 3...

layla and shelby: stomach (elbows the male nurses in the stomach), in step (stomps hard on the foot), nose (punches them in the nose, groin (elbows them in the groin)

the men instantly release the grip on the girls. and shelby runs into layla's arms and sobs while layla hold on to her protectively. the group stare at the two petite girls who just defeated the strong looking male doctors.

layla: what are you looking at (snaps, but then instantly feels bad) i'm sorry i didn't mean to snap it's just i will do anything to protect my little sister.

nora: i understand

layla: (still has one arm wrapped around shelby) i'm layla, this is my little sister shelby.

nora: i'm nora tate. this is my daughter...

layla: (cutting nora off) loren tate. ya i know i'm a big fan.

loren: (smiling) thank you

mel: hi i'm melissa loren's best friend.

layla: hi melissa.

turning toward eddie and max while shelby whispers in her ear.

layla: (looking at shelby) yes sweetie that's eddie duran.

eddie: hi

shelby and layla: hi

turning towards max.

layla: your max duran.

max: yes i am

layla: wow it's an honor to meet you. you knew my mother.

max: who's your mother.

layla: brenda scott

max: seriously?

layla: ya

eddie: wait brenda scott as in the brenda scott the famous actress.

layla: the one who died 10 years ago ya that's the our mom.

max: (walking over and hugging the girls) i am so sorry for your lose.

layla: thanks but int's fine. it was 10 years ago.

max: (eyeing her curiously) really your fine with it.

layla: no, but i had to accept it. everything happens for a reason right?

max: yea. i guess so.

doctor: will you girls please go back to your rooms now.

layla: if you separate then no.

doctor: fine you can share a room.

layla: that's all we want.

the doctor started walking away.

layla: wait

the doctor turned around.

doctor: yes?

layla: what's going on with hayden?

doctor: she's in critical condition. the amount of sedatives in her system were to much for her to handle.

layla: she's going to be ok right? please please tell me she's going to be ok.

doctor: we don't know. i'm sorry

layla instantly collapsed to the floor screaming

layla: (crying) no. no. it's not fair. it's not her fault. she didn't do anything. please don't take her away from. please don't take her away.

nora instantly felt bad and wrapped layla in a tight embrace.

* * *

1 hour later.

eddie, max, loren, nora, and mel were all in the waiting room. jake and kelly had to meet with the guys from the record label. a young woman mid thirties. came into the waiting room and started talking to the doctor. the group could here their whole conversation.

woman: hi i am catherine hues from social services i will be taking the girls into my custody.

nora didn't know why, but she felt that she needed to speak up.

nora: what's going to happen to them?

catherine: well they will most likely be put into foster care probably separated into different group homes.

nora: (cutting her off) you can't do that

catherine: and why not?

nora: these girls have been through so much i watched two of the girls fight off to grown men to back to each other. i can almost guarantee you that they run away from wherever you place them and find each other. you can't separate them.

catherine: well it's isn't my decision. no foster family or group home will take all three of them and no one is looking to adopt three girls.

nora: (on impulse) then i'll adopt them

loren: mom are you sure?

nora: yes. from what i can tell these girls have been through alot and i will not let them get separated from each other.

loren: (smiling) then i support you. 100%

nora hugged loren.

catherine: ma'am are you sure you want to do this.

nora: yes now where do i sign.

catherine took a small packet of papers out of her bag and said: just sign wherever there is a pink highlighter mark.

nora finished signing the papers.

catherine: will there be a father or will you do this by yourself?

nora: i will do it by myself.

max: no. i am in a relationship with nora, so i will adopt them as well.

nora: max you don't have to...

max: i want to

nora: thank you

max: of course. (turning towards eddie) son are you ok with this?

eddie: if this is what you want then i am more than happy for you. you are a great dad to me and i am positive you will be a great dad to them.

max: thanks son. (turning back to catherine) so where do i sign

catherine: everywhere where there is a orange highlighter mark.

max finished signing the papers and handed them to catherine.

loren: i guess it's official. i have 3 new sisters.

the doctor came into the conversation.

doctor: actually you only have 2.

nora: what. did the little one not make it?

doctor: no she's fine. she is actually improving very well.

nora: then how?

doctor: the dna results came back on the girls. layla and shelby are sister. but hayden is not their sister. according to our tests. hayden is layla's daughter.

everyone's eyes went wide.


	3. Chapter 3

a few weeks passed and everyone helped max and nora prepare the spare room in the tate's house as a bedroom for the girls. the record label gave jake, kelly, eddie, and loren time off so that they could help prepare the house. grace took care of the bar so that he could move his things in with nora and also prepare for the girls to arrive. eddie's friend ian came to town when he found out that eddie was alive again, and he helped out as well. mel and adam decided to brake up since he got early acceptance to nyu and left not too long after they found out about the girls. loren, mel, and aid all made up and became good friends. aid and phil helped out as well. mel and ian began to grow mutual feelings for one another and decided to see where their feelings would take them, but not before eddie, loren, aid, and phil threatened ian not to hurt mel.

* * *

layla was the first one allowed to leave the hospital. the doctor wanted to keep the other two girls one more night just to be safe. when layla got to the tate's house, everyone sat in the living room for a long awaited talk.

nora: so layla we would like to get to know more about you if that's alright with you.

layla: ya of course.

nora: alright well when are your guys birthdays?

layla: well it's march 5th now. mine is may 15, shelby's is march 22, and hayden's is december 25.

loren: awww she was a christmas baby?

layla: actually i was sent to the hospital for a different reason and it caused a pre mature birth.

mel: how early was she?

layla: 2 months.

all the girls gasped.

layla: ya her lungs weren't functioning properly so she was breathing through a tube for about a month and a half. she was my christmas miracle.

nora: that's so sweet.

layla: ya

max: layla if you don't mind me asking. who is hayden's father?

layla: (started choking up, but tried to hide it. even though everyone saw right through it) no not at all. um trent would beat us every day after our mom died. and about a three and a half months after my 15th birthday he came home really really drunk and started beating shelby. he kept...beating...and beating her. but somehow i got him off of her and he started beating me...i just kept think "ok...whatever...he can beat me as much as he wants...as long as...he leaves her alone" but...that night...that night he took it...way farther then he...ever did...before. he...he picked me up and...took me...he took me to his...room...and he locked...he locked the door...so that...he could...

layla broke down crying and nora wrapped her in a tight embrace while max rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

nora: it's ok sweetie you don't have to talk about it anymore. just answer me this. is trent hayden's father?

layla didn't speak. all she did was nod her head up and down. and nora let a tear slip down her cheek. loren, mel, aid, and kelly all gasped in terror. while the guys look beyond enraged.

* * *

after a few minutes layla pulled herself together.

layla: i'm sorry for breaking down like that. you probably have more questions.

loren, mel, and aid all layed a hand on her arm.

loren: no. don't worry about it. what he did to you was horrible and it won't ever happen again.

layla: but it did happen again. i let it happen again.

nora: what do you mean sweet heart?

layla: before we were "sent here" or whatever you want to call it. trent beat us. first shelby, but than i stopped him. then he beat till i was basically out cold, then he sedated hayden and hit shelby a few more times. then he...he raped her... could hear her screaming for me to help her...an i couldn't move...i couldn't protect...i promised...our mom...that...i would protect her and i failed.

nora: no it's not your fault. there was no way for you to stop it you can't blame yourself.

layla: thanks, but i just can't help fel that if i just pushed myself harder that maybe i could of stopped him, but i couldn't and...

max: no it's not your fault there was nothing you could do. dont think like that. just think that she is ok now and you will be with her tomorrow.

layla: ok

for the rest of the night layla answered any and every question they. all of the question were so that they could just get to know the girls better. that night max and nora slept in their room. jake and kelly left. and eddie, loren, ian, mel, aid, phil, and layla all had a camp out in the living room.

* * *

the next morning layla was the first one up. she looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11:00 am so she decided to get up and make brunch for everyone. she was just about to start cooking when loren popped into the kitchen.

loren: what are you doing?

layla: well your family has been so kind to me that i thought that i could thank them by making brunch.

loren: can i help you?

layla: sure

layla and loren started cooking. loren made eggs. bacon, pancakes, and sausage. while layla made blueberry muffins, chocolate chip muffins, corn bread, freshly squeezed orange juice, and coffee. when they finished cooking everyone was just wakingup and nora and max came out of their room.

max: what's that smell.

loren: layla decided to make brunch for everyone.

layla: (pulling loren back by the arm) oh no you don't. loren helped me with it all

loren: i was gonna give you the credit.

layla: ya well to bad. not gonna happen.

loren: well i don't like attention that;s why i was doing that.

well i hate the attention so now we're sharing it.

loren: but...

mel: (cutting them off) wow you two really are sisters

everyone smiled at that comment. everyone ate and got ready. then they went and got hayden and shelby from the hospital then brought them back to the house. for the rest of the night they all talked and laughed and shared childhood dinner everyone sat and watched a movie together. when the movie was over it was already 10:00 pm.

layla: alright missy, go get ready for be you have school in the morning. (they all decided that max and nora would watch hayden during the day while layla finished her senoir year with loren and shelby finished her freshman year and west valley charter).

shelby: are you coming with me lay?

layla: yes i will be right there just let me grab sleep beauty over there and i will be right there.

shelby started walking away, but turned around and said: hey lay?

layla: yes sweetie?

shelby: will you sing me a song tonight?

layla: (walking over to shelby) would it help you sleep if i sang you a song?

shelby nodded her head.

layla: then yes i will sing you a song. just let me get hayden.

shelby: ok

shelby than left and got ready for bed. layla went over and picked up a sleeping hayden and started walking away but got stopped by nora saying something.

nora: layla you sing?

layla: not very well, but every night after trent did whatever he did that day i would sing shelby a song to help her feel more comfortable. more safe and secure with her surroundings.

nora: awe ok well goodnight then.

layla: goodnight.

layla left a got ready for bed. after she tucked shelby into bed she asked her what song she wanted her to sing.

shelby answered: someone's watching over me.

layla: have you been thinking about mom again?

shelby: yes

layla: ok just close your eyes and i will sing it for you

shelby closed her eyes and layla started to sing softly.

**"Someone's Watching Over Me"**

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

after shelby was asleep layla went to her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

what layla didn't know was that everyone was outside her door listening to her sing.

nora: wow that was...

max: amazing

mel looked at loren.

mel: lo are you at a loss of words?

loren just nodded

mel: well now you know how i felt when i heard you sing. how most of us here probably felt when they heard you sing as well.

loren: wow. she is

eddie and ian: really good

aid and phil: you can say that again

after everyone resumed their composure they all said their goodbyes. mel, aid, and phil went back to their house. while ian and eddie went back to his penthouse. max and nora went to their room. while loren fell asleep in her room.


	4. Chapter 4

in this chapter i am adding someone from layla's past that wasn't in the show originally, but is now.

* * *

the next day at west valley charter went by pretty quickly. loren, mel, aid, and layla had 5 out of 7 classes together. layla had one class with just loren and her last class with mel and aid, so she always had at least one of her new friends with her. the day didn't go as well for shelby. brooke and kim (aid's old friends) kept picking on her. at the end of the day eddie and ian were waiting for the girls to come so that they could all go and hang out at mk with max and nora. loren, mel, aid, layla, and phil all came out of the school and went over to the guys. they were all talking when they saw shelby come out of the school. just as shelby was about to go over to the car brooke and kim walked up to her and started trashing her again. layla saw this and was furious.

layla: who is that talking to shelby?

aid: (nervously) they are old friends of mine.

layla: (getting upset) are they good new or bad news?

loren: layla calm down.

layla: (getting mad) no are they good news or bad news?

mel: bad news.

layla: oh hell no.

layla started to walk away when loren stopped her.

loren: layla just calm down. don't do anything stupid.

layla: don't worry lo. i'm not gonna kill them. i'm just just gonna talk to them.

mel: layla just calm down before you go over there.

layla: i am calm.

phil: is that why your hands are so tight that your knuckles are turning white.

layla instantly relaxed: fine i'm relaxed now i am not going to let whoever the hell those girls think they trash my little sister.

that was all layla said before turning around and walking over to shelby putting an arm around her protectively.

layla: what's going on here?

kim: none of your business.

brooke: now move before i move you.

layla stood up straighter and placed her hands on her hips: oh i would love to see you try.

brooke tried to push layla, but she didn't budge.

loren: this is not going to end well.

eddie: what do we do?

mel: somebody needs to stop her.

eddie: if you haven't noticed she is over protective. did you not see what she did to those guys at the hospital. i am not going to try and stop her.

ian and phil: me neither.

aid: oh just shut up guys.

they all walked over and stood beside layla and shelby.

brooke: aww they had to get their weak back up. how cute.

layla: little girl don't mess with me or my little sister.

brooke: you don't scare me. i am still taller than you.

layla: ya only because your wearing heels. idiot.

brooke: what did you just call me?

layla: i don't know was it idiot. ya i think it was idiot.

brooke: how dare you! (turning around) caden! (person from layla's past) come here!

caden came over: what do you want?

brooke: i want you to find someone to ruin her life.

caden: and why would i do that?

brooke: because she called me an idiot.

caden: well i don't blame her you kind of are an idiot.

brooke: uuuggghhh!

brooke and kim stormed off. caden turned to aid.

caden: sorry about her.

aid: no big deal.

caden looked at layla who was holding onto a heart shaped diamond pendant that she never took off.

loren: caden this is my...

caden: (cutting loren off) layla...layla mccall?

layla stated while slowing looking up at caden: it's layla tate now...wait a second caden...caden brown?

caden: in the flesh.

shelby: caden!

shelby ran and hugged caden.

caden: hey princess. how are you?

shelby: good.

loren: wait how do you guys no each other?

layla: back in vegas caden and i met 12 years ago and he became my best frien and than he moved 4 years ago.

caden: (teasingly) is that all i was? your best friend?

layla: yes

shelby: layla stop lying we all know the truth. you know you still lo...

layla: shut up shelby.

aid: wait were you two a thing back then?

layla: ya we were.

loren: did you guys break up?

caden: no we never officially broke up.

mel: so that's why you never dated anyone while you were hear. wooow...that's so cute!

layla: ya well that was 4 years ago. things have changed since then.

caden: like what?

loren: layla do he know about hay...

layla: no

caden: know about what?

layla: like i said things have changed since you moved.

caden: well why don't you catch me up on things.

layla: because it really isn't that important.

shelby: liar!

layla: shelby just drop it.

shelby: no!

shelby pulled caden to her and whispered something into his ear. caden's facial expression changed from amused to disgusted and enraged. caden then let go of shelby and took layla by the hand a walked her away from the group so that he could talk to her. everyone watched from afar to make sure everything was ok.

loren: shelby what did you tell caden?

shelby: i told him about hayden.

everyone's eyes went wide.

over with layla and caden.

caden: is it true?

layla: is what true?

caden: what shelby told me.

layla: (getting nervous) what did shelby tell you?

caden: that trent raped you and you had a daughter.

layla looked down at the ground trying to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. caden lifted her chin forcing her to look him in the eye.

caden: is it true?

tears started to fall from layla's eyes down to her cheeks no matter how much she tried to stop them.

layla: yes it's true.

caden: why didn't you tell me?

layla: you were gone. what was i supposed to do?

caden: you could've called me.

layla: i was ashamed ok. i thought if you found out i got pregnant that you wouldn't let me explain what happened and hate me.

caden: i could never hate you layla. i love you. i always have and i always will.

layla: i love you to.

caden leaned in and kissed layla lightly on the lips then hugged her tightly. after a few minutes of just standing there holding onto one another they walked back over to the group, and shelby joined them for a group hug.

loren: layla are you ok?

layla: (smiling) ya for the first time in a while i am completely happy.

caden tightened his hold on the girls.

aid: caden you seem happy as : what can i say i have my girl and my little princess back so i have no complaints.

layla: ha. caden with no complaints. that's a first.

everyone laughed.

caden: ya ya.

layla: ya.

caden and layla smiled to each other and shared another sweet kiss.

loren, mel, aid, and shelby: AAAWWWWWWW!

caden chuckled while layla lowered her head to hide the fact that she was blushing.

they all got in the car and went to the mk together. when they got their they were happy when they saw max and nora sitting on the floor in front of the bar playing with hayden.

loren: hey mom.

max and nora turned and saw all the kids walking in and a young man that they didn't know. once hayden saw layla she got up and ran over to her.

hayden: mommy!

layla bent down and picked hayden up: hi my little miracle.

nora: uh layla...who's this?

caden: oh i'm sorry. hi miss tate i'm caden brown. i grew up with layla back in vegas.

nora: oh hi and please call me nora.

caden: yes nora.

layla: caden and i became friend 12 years ago and dated for about 2 years four years ago before he moved here.

shelby went to the other side of caden and hugged him tightly.

shelby: i never got to say this before, but i missed you caden.

caden: (wrapping his arm around her tightly) i missed you to princess.

nora: awww that's so cute.

aid: what i am still questioning is how did you recognize layla after 4 years.

caden: the necklace she was holding onto.

loren: what's the necklace?

caden: it's a heart shaped diamond pendant that i gave her before i left.

mel: really?

layla: ya. i promised him i would never take it off and i never have.

caden: ya i gave it to her telling her that she would always have my heart and that was also when i first told that i loved her.

loren: you guys were 14. how do know it was love?

caden: i don't know i've just always had really strong feeling for her and they've never gone away.

layla: my mom and his mom were best friends and they introduced us and we became inseparable. they ended up dieing together in the accident.

caden: and after that i don't know i think somehow they have always pushed us to each other.

nora, loren, mel, and aid: awww that is so sweet.

shelby: ya caden has always been a big brother to me and i can;t wait until he is my brother-in-law.

layla: whoever said i was going to marry him?

shelby: ummm you did

layla: ya when i was like 9

caden: ya i don't think that "proposal" still stands. i mean have you seen your sister she has grown up to be crazy.

layla: (lightly hitting caden) heyy. be nice

caden: (wrapping his arms around layla) don't go there. you no i'm just kidding. you will always be my girl.

layla: even though i have a daughter?

caden: you could have 10 kids right now and i would still love you.

layla: ya there ain't no i am ever having 10 kids.

shelby: (butting in) no cuz you two decided you would stop at 6 kids.

layla: and now that i know how crazy they are. i think i am gonna stick with just the one.

caden: oh really?

layla: really.

caden: we'll see about that.

layla: and what does that mean?

caden: nothing

layla: uh huh. sure

mel: (butting in) wow you guys are already acting like your married.

layla: whatever mel.

loren: no she's right. you two are so perfect for each other.

layla just smiled at the comment. then blushed when caden kissed her on the cheek.

for the rest of the night they just hung out and talked until everyone went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

this chapter is all about loren and eddie and layla and caden!

* * *

the rest of the week went by very easily. everyone had a great time together and was happy that it was friday. eddie decided to surprise loren and kidnap her from school. when she saw his driver pull up in front of school she eagerly said goodbye to everyone and left. when she got into the car she was pleasantly surprised by eddie pulling her into a sweet but passionate kiss.

loren: hey you

eddie: hey. how are you.

loren: amazing now that i am with you.

eddie: aww. well aren't you sweet.

he kissed sweetly on the lips once again. eddie felt loren smile against his lips. when they pulled away loren felt happy but wanted more so she pulled eddie back into a fierce kiss. eddie was taken by surprise with loren's action, but instantly recovered and participated in the kiss. loren pulled away feeling complete.

eddie: wow. you know you never cease to amaze me.

loren: (moving closer to eddie) oh really?

eddie: (moving even closer to loren) really.

right then and there eddie crashed his lip onto loren's for an intense make out session that lasted until they got back to the penthouse

* * *

layla was incredibly grateful that max and nora said they would take care of hayden for the night so that she and caden could go on their official first date after four years. caden and layla walked out of school hand in hand and hopped into his car and drove to his apartment. (a/n-yes i know he is 18 and in high school, but like you read earlier his mom died and i am adding that his dad died right after he turned 19. so he signed a lease and kept his father's apartment.)

layla: so babe what are we doing tonight.

caden: well that is a surprise.

layla: please tell me!

caden: i can't

layla: why not?

caden: because if i told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it.

layla: but i hate surprises!

caden: i know, but i know that you will love this surprise.

layla: and may i ask how exactly do you know i will love this surprise.

caden: (leaning closer) because i know you

layla: (leaning even closer) oh really?

caden: (leaning even closer. their faces just a couple of inches apart) really!

caden closed the little space between them with a fierce kiss. just as caden was about to pull away, layla put her arms around his neck pulling him closer and not allowing him pull away while deepening their kiss. caden didn't complain to this action one bit.

* * *

loren and eddie decided to go to a new karaoke restaurant for dinner and a show not knowing layla and caden would be there or the surprise caden had for layla. eddie and loren sat down and ordered their food. just as their food came they got a surprise of a lifetime.

* * *

caden and layla had already gotten their food and were finished eating when eddie and loren got their food. caden had told the dj what he wanted him to do and he was about to start.

dj: alright alright. everybody listen up. we have a young lady in the house who doesn't know that she is next on the list to sing. she just moved to la so let's show this young lady a real la welcome. everyone welcome layla tate!

everyone started cheering while layla glared at caden and he just smirked and signaled for her to go up on the stage. layla stood up and walked up onto the stage. eddie and loren were shocked that caden and layla were here, but happy that layla was going to sing. loren instantly thought of an idea and took out her phone and started to recording layla.

dj: so everyone. this young lady's boyfriend picked the song that she will be singing so ladies and gentlemen i present to you layla tate!

everyone cheered and the music started playing. when layla heard the music she instantly recognized it and smiled then started singing.

**"Girl On Fire"**

She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire (Fire, fire)  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire (Fire, fire)  
This girl is on fire

Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire (Fire, fire)  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire (Fire, fire)  
This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh _[x4]_

She's just a girl, and she's on fire

* * *

once layla stopped singing everyone screamed and clapped so loud you couldn't hear anything else. loren stopped the recording and when eddie noticed a devious smile on her face.

eddie: what with the devious smile. what are you thinking about?

loren: (innocently) i have no idea what your talking about.

eddie: don't start with that. you know exactly what i am talking about. now. spill it.

loren: fine. i recorded layla singing.

eddie: why

loren: i am going to show it to jake and kelly. see if they can find her a manger.

eddie: well aren't you a nice sister.

loren: you heard her voice. it's amazing

eddie: yes it is. but i can't help feeling that your doing this for a different reason.

loren: what do you mean?

eddie: your not just doing this because she has an amazing voice are you?

loren: no i'm not

eddie: then why are you doing it?

loren: she's had a terrible life. she was beaten and raped and now she has to take care of another human being because of a guy who was supposed to protect her and be there for her. instead he hurt her. and i just feel guilty because she had to go through that and i didn't. i just don't think it's fair.

eddie: i know your right it's not fair. and i think you are amazing because you have this big heart for everyone around you.

loren: awww i love you

eddie: i love you to

eddie and loren went back to the penthouse and fell asleep in each others arms. layla and caden went back to caden's apartment watched a movie, but fell asleep in each others arms half way through the movie.


End file.
